


Apagada

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Tudo o que Talia era tinha desaparecido.





	Apagada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Erased](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861812) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #072 - forget (esquecer).

Ela não entendia como isso era possível. Tudo o que Talia era tinha desaparecido para sempre. A nova pessoa que tomou seu lugar não esqueceu, e essa era talvez a parte mais dolorosa de todas, que havia uma estranha em algum lugar, com a memória do que Susan e Talia partilharam. Teria quase sido melhor se ela tivesse esquecido tudo, mesmo que isso significasse que o último resquício de Talia desapareceria. De qualquer forma, não era sua escolha, ela perdeu Talia, e não havia nada a ser feito a respeito disso, a não ser tentar esquecer e seguir em frente.


End file.
